


Holly

by LemonAngel



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual Incest, F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:34:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27866197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonAngel/pseuds/LemonAngel
Summary: The Wheeler parents are gone for a week. Karen doesn't want Holly alone even though she's  18, so she  invites Mike. Holly has loved Mike for a long time and wants them to be intimate.
Relationships: Holly Wheeler & Mike Wheeler
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

Holly looked at herself in her bedroom full length mirror. Her breasts were larger than any of her friends. Her hips were maybe a little too wide for her liking, but it gave her a great hourglass shape. “Let’s face it Holly, you are one sexy bitch.” She was naked, her panties down around one ankle, her legs slightly spread while she masterbated standing up.Holly ran her hand over her breasts, pinching the nipples slightly. She shivered. 

“Mmm, that feels good. I wonder if it will feel good when his mouth is on them?” She pushed a finger into herself, dragged it up to swirl her clit. “Oh., fuck. I’m gonna come.” She took her hand away from her breasts leaned against the wall while her body shuddered through it’s orgasm. Her pussy still felt swollen, she was not done coming tonight.

She pulled up her panties, nice cool white cotton. They were shear and tight, no way he wouldn’t be able to see that her pussy was ready for him. She put on her bathrobe. She kept it lose enough so that if she leaned over in front of him, or even on her knees, he would get a good look at them.

She looked in the mirror again. “Seriously Holly. Yes you want to be intimate with him, but you LOVE him. Sex is just a fringe benefit. He’ll see that. I know he will.”

She went downstairs. “You haven’t left yet?” She said to her mother.

“No, we are waiting for Mike to get hear. We didn’t want to leave alone.”

“Moooom, I’m 18. I have a job, eventually I’m going to move out when I get enough money. I don’t need a babysitter anymore.”

“Honey, we’re going to be gone for a week. I am NOT leaving you alone.” Holly frowned, just as there was a knock on the door. Her mother opened the door, Mike stepped in.

“The babysitting can now begin.” He grinned at her. “Not funny, Mike. I was just telling Mom I didn’t need one anymore.”

Mike put up his hands, “Ok, ok. I get it Holly. I’ll stay out of your way.”

“You better talk to me while your here,” She pouted.

“But not as a babysitter.”

She smiled at her brother and thought to herself, “Oh God, I want him so bad. He’s the only boy I’ve loved since I was 13. “ She new they’d never be able to get married. It would have to be purely “normal” looking to the outside world. But at night they could sleep in the same bed. Tonight was the night she was going to try. There wasn’t gonig to be any halfway about this. He would either make love to her, or he wouldn’t and they’d probably never talk again.

“Ok you two, car’s packed, we’re on our way. Try not to eat too much junk food ok? There’s a week of perfectly good casseroles in the fridge.” Both Holly and Mike made disgusted faces at each other then they broke out laughing.

“Very funny you two. Well, we’re off,” her mom kissed Mike on the cheek, and then her.

They both watched out the living room window as the car drove off. Holly was already starting to get wet. She had a plan B if she needed it.

“Want to watch a movie?” Mike said? 

“Sure, anything but anything related to Star Wars. What about a sexy movie?”

“You what Holly, I’d rather not get a hard-on in front of you, you know? That was when the dark cloud descended above Holly’s head. Along with the other things going on in her life, her mood totally fizzled. 

“Sure. I get it. Well, I’m too young, but I think dad got you some beer and a bottle of Jack Daniels or something.” 

“You know what, I won’t say anything if you want a glass of wine. I’ll take a beer. I can get it Holly, it’s not like you have to serve me or anything.”

“I’ll get it, Mike. I don’t mind.”

“I don’t mind serving you, or servicing you.” Holly thought. “Fuck it. I’m gonna do it.” She took the pill from her bathrobe pocket and crushed it up, she opened his beer, and dumped the powdered pill into it. “He’s gonna be hard for hours.” She poured her self half a glass of white wine and went back out to the living room. She bent over at the hips. He tried very hard not to look down her top, but he was unsuccessful, Holly decided not to embarrass him. She she hoped he liked what he saw.

Mike said, “I prefer the TV in the basement. Dad doesn’t know how to set the colors on this thing. Everybody looks like they’re orange.”

“In this case Mike, he IS orange. But I see what you mean, he’s orange-ER. Ok let’s go to the basement. That’s your domain anyway.” They took their drinks with them and headed to the basement. Holly was getting wet again.

Holly watched Mike looked at the VCR. “What were you watching?”

“It’s about a love affair between an older woman and a younger man. It’s called White Palace. I haven’t finished it yet.”

“Chick movie right? Holly nodded, “Most guys like the blowjob scene with the actress though.”

Mike laughed. “I’m sure they do. Ok I’m just gonna come right out and say it. You look a little down, and slightly pissed off.”

“Mom wants me to be her friend. Says I can live here forever if I want.”

“Nance and I went through the same thing.”

“What did you do?” Holly looked to Mike for the answer. 

“I don’t know if you noticed or not, but we moved out. Problem solved. I love mom and dad, but she’s too cloying. Forget about bringing a girl down here and maybe starting to get lucky. Then hearing, “Do you two want a snack?” What am I going to answer back, sorry mom, she snacking on my cock.” Mike blushed and pressed lips together, “Sorry Holly, TMI.”

Holly laughed. “Well, I can’t move out, I’m not making enough money to afford rent.” Mike was silent. He looked like he was mulling something over.

“Ok, This is probably against my better judgement, but I’m in a bind. Lucas is getting back together again with Max. It’s his apartment, I’m HIS roommate, he was very understanding but he kicked me out. Obviously I do NOT want to move back here. Why don’t we solve both our problems and you move in with me. Between the two of us we can easily afford a two bedroom apartment.”

“Don’t joke with me Mike if you aren’t serious.”

“No, I’m serious Holly, You and I always got along better than Nancy and I did.” Holly couldn’t help herself, she lunged and Mike and started kissing him all over his face. It might have been the wine, she didn’t think so, she was too happy. She when she kissed his mouth she lingered. 

She was glad she did. Mike parted his lips and their tongues found each other.


	2. Chapter 2

They kissed deeply, until it became a hungry, needy kiss. Holly pulled back, about to say something when, Mike put his finger over her lips.

“Here it comes.” Holly thought. This was going to be the “we can’t do this, this is wrong" speech. Holly knew this was forbidden love, but she didn’t care.

“Before you say anything Holly. I want you to know that I love you. It’s complicated, this is not brotherly love, this is WANTING you physically.”

“I love you too Mike. I fell in love with you when I was 13. I want us to have a physical relationship. I did something bad.”

“You didn’t tell mom?”

“Oh, no! She would never understand.” Holly sighed, “I crushed up Viagra and put it in your beer.” She cringed waiting for Mike to start yelling at her.

“Well you better be up for a lot of sex then, I’m already getting hard, and I know it’s supposed to last 4 or 5 hours.”

Holly kissed his mouth again, they slowly fell over on to the couch, their kiss deepening. Holly could not get enough of Mike. She wanted it to escalate. She wanted Mike to make her come.  He reached underneath her bathrobe and started to massage her breasts. He gently rolled her nipples between his fingers. His breathing got heavier. “Touch me.” She she said, her voice taking on a husky quality.  Mike’s hand moved down and cupped her pussy through her panties. “You’re soaked!”

“Yes, they are too icky to wear. Take them off me.” Holly opened up her bathrobe and Mike gave her body a long look. “You are beautiful Holly. Very sexy. I”m going to take off your panties. I want to put my tongue on you?”

“You don’t have to ask, Mike. My body is yours. Make me come with your tongue.” She lifted her hips, and Mike pulled off her panties and dropped them on the floor. He moved down, and Holly spread her legs for him.

Mike kissed the inside of her thighs and worked his way down to her pussy. Holly had very fine blonde hair, so she never bothered to shave it. Her pussy was very swollen with her need. Her clit was engorged and sensitive. She waited for his tongue. “You’re driving me crazy.” She said her voice a hoarse whisper.

“You have a cute pussy. I haven’t seen a lot, but I know nice one when I see it.” Mike said. He licked on either side of it. Underneath, his tongue wiggled it’s way into her tight hole. Previously only her fingers had been in it before. He nibbled on her labia, outer AND inner. His tongue licked everything her vagina had to offer EXCEPT for her clit.

“Oh God, Mike. Give me your tongue. I want to come on your face. Give your little sister an orgasm.” Holly desperately needed to come. She moaned.He’d made her pussy very wet and sloppy. She was leaking gooey secretions and Mike was lapping them up. He looked up at her, “I love you Holly, I won’t tease you anymore.”  His tongue did insane things to her clit. He head thrashed back and forth. “Oh, God. Your tongue your tongue your tongue.” The moaning stopped and the meuling started. She could no longer form coherent words. She just wanted to come.

She felt it at the pit of her stomach, the need to push down, to push herself over the wave of pleasure she knew was going to burst open any second. Mike sucked on her clit pulling it slightly and tonguing the very tip. It was too much. Her pussy exploded with her orgasm. She peed, she squirted, her orgasm was so wet as to be comical. It was the most intense experience of her life. Her older brother, the one she’d loved for so long, the one she thought of during her masturbation sessions. He had just given her the best oral sex she would ever have. Maybe, at least until next time. She was going to reward him with her own mouth.

He looked up at her and she giggled. “Your face is a mess. Let me clean it”  Mike sat up, and Holly came up beside him, she licked and kissed his face. Her mouth found his again, their tongues soon after.  “I love the taste of my pussy on your face. I love the taste of my orgams, but Mike. I want to taste yours.” Mike’s eyes looked glazed over. She could tell by the bulge in his pants that he was rock hard. “Stand up.”

Mike stood up, Holly got on her knees in front of him. She undid his belt buckle and slowly eased his tight jeans over the bulge and down to his ankles. His erection looked like it was straining to be released. Holly would help it by pulling the waistband way out over it. His underwear slipped down his legs.

She looked at his penis. “Magnificent!” She thought. It was like a monument of sex erected just for her. Emphasis on the erected. The head was massive it’s girth was bigger than the shaft, his balls were big and tight. He was ready for her. Some of it might have been the pill but Holly didn’t think so. He was very turned on. He hadn’t spoken a word in for awhile. The anticipation of being in his little sister’s mouth had kept his breathing heavy, his eyes full of lust. Holly would not disappoint him.

She shook her head. “You don’t even need to ask. You can come in my mouth. I will swallow you orgasm Mike. I’ve waited a long time for this."  She licked the head of his penis to get it wet. She wasn’t going to deep throat him. Not tonight. She wanted to taste his come, hold it in her mouth, swallow it slowly. She parted her lips and pushed her head on to his penis, slowly. She relaxed her mouth, she wanted to enjoy every minute Mike was in her mouth. Maybe next time she gave him a blowjob she’d gobble him, but this time, this first time, would be about the intensity of his orgasm.

His breathing had gotten harsher as Holly bobbed her head, pulling and sucking. She was getting wet again. She reached her hand down between her legs to finger herself. She wanted to come when he did.  “Oh fuck, Holly. That’s good. Oh God don’t stop, I’m so close. I want to come in my sister's mouth.” No sooner had Mike said it, he groaned. When Holly felt his hot release on the roof of her mouth and tongue . She squealed, “Mmm!” He’d come so quick! He tasted a little like beer. It wasn’t as bitter as she thought it would be. He came a lot! Holly had to swallow five or six times. It was probably the pill. Some of it might have been the act of forbidden love they were engaged in. Holly didn’t care. She loved him.

“I have to sit down or I’m going to fall down.” Mike said. “That was good. I’ve never come that hard before. I loved watching you go suck me. You are very good at it.” They started kissing again. Mike ran his hands over Holly’s body, and she did the same on her brother’s. When she hands got to his penis he gasped as she stroked him. “You can go again?”

“Yes, but,” He looked into her eyes. “Make love to me Mike. In my bed, upstairs.” Mike nodded, The both walked hand in hand, naked up to Holly’s room.


	3. Chapter 3

They lay together on Holly’s bed. Their bodies close to each other. Holly’s breasts were pressed up against Mike’s chest as they kissed. “You have a hot body, it’s no wonder I get so hard. You know chemical help aside.”

“Sorry about that Mike. I wanted you more than anything I’ve ever wanted in my life. I wanted you weak and ready. I would have let you do anything to me. I WILL let you do anything to me. I want oral sex to be a regular part of our lovemaking. You are very good with your tongue. Did you like coming in my mouth?”

“Are you kidding me? You have a very talented mouth.”

She gave him another deep kiss. “Mike, I’ve been saving myself for you for a long time. I want you to take my virginity. It’s time to make love to me. I love you. I’m on the pill, so you can come inside me. Be gentle, I’ve NEVER had anything as big inside me.” She rolled over on her back, and Mike positioned himself on top of her. Holly drew up her knees. “Take me Mike. Push your magnificent penis inside your little sister. Make me a woman. Your woman.”

She looked into his eyes as he slowly entered her, they both gasped in surprise at the pleasure it gave them. “Holly, oh Holly, you are so tight. Oh, God, I’m fucking you. I’m actually fucking you, I have my rock hard cock in my little sister, and I don’t care. She WANTS me to fuck her. Oh fuck.”

Holly watched the expression in his eyes as he slowly worked his rhythm, sliding in and out her, she started moaning, she couldn’t help it. He only seemed to be going in half way, “You can go deeper, I can take it deeper. I’m not that fragile Mike, you don’t have to support your weight. Lay on top of me, I want to feel your weight. 

He lowered himself, on top of her. Holly felt her breasts cushioning against his chest. The feel of his weight as he made love to her was very comforting. “My brother is fucking me. I willingly spread my legs for him so that he could. God his cock is so beautiful, it feels so good sliding in and out of me. I can’t wait till you come.”

“I can hold off until you come first Holly, I’m sure when your pussy starts tightening around me, I’ll be finished.” Mike sped up his movements, Holly moaned louder, “Oh, I’m close, don’t stop don’t stop-c-coming, of fuck, I’m coming Mike.”

She could feel her vagina clenching around the base of her brother’s erection. The next thing she felt was his agonizing release inside her. He cried out. The spurting of his thick come was filling her. He pumped endlessly inside her as she rode her orgasm. “Oh fuck, fuck, I’m going to come again.” She was delirious as her second orgasm stacked on top of her first. She started to cry, the pleasure was so intense she thought she would lose her mind. 

They lay together exhausted. “Is that what sex is like all the time.” Holly asked.

“I think that’s what good loving sex is like. I think it will be like that for us.” 

“Let’s go have a shower, I want you to soap me up.”

Once in the shower they lathered each other up, Mike spent a long time soaping up her breasts and her pussy. “Turn around.” Holly turned around. She lay her arms up against the tile, her left cheek pressed up against it, her breasts pushed up hard against the the shower wall. Mike was soaping up her ass, and his cock. 

“Yes Mike, I want you there. Hard and deep.” Mike’s soapy cock slipped into her ass. He pushed into the hilt. He pulled out halfway and then slammed into her.

“Does it hurt?

“Yes. Keep going. It doesn’t hurt enough. I think I can come this way. Pound me.” Mike was thrusting hard, hearing her cries of pain and pleasure only made his movements more urgent.

Mike hammered into his sister’s ass. “Mike!” She had her first anal orgasm. The clenching of her ass around the base of his penis did it ‘s job. She could feel the hot spurts of his come deep in her ass. He was breathing heavy. “Fuck, that was good.”

They lay back in bed after a few hours of restless sleep, Holly said, “I’m wet again.”

“I’m hard.” I’ll sit up, you climb on top.”  Mike’s back was to the head board. Holly eased her slick pussy down over his new erection. She held on to the headboard and bounced up and down on him. She slowed down suddenly, and wrapped her arms around his neck, her mouth close to his ear. She whispered, “I’m close. Did you ever think you’d have your cock buried in your sister’s cunt?”

She could feel Mike’s response, the hot spurts of semen thrust up deep into her, the knowledge causing her own cry out her own orgasm. “You’re still hard! I’ll suck you off again.”

This time his penis was buried in her mouth. She tried to swallow his entire cock, gagging at the effort. “Fuck, that’s good Hollly, do that a few more times if you can. I can come again. I want to come down your throat.” Holly was used to the head of his cock in her throat, she didn’t gag, but she felt the need to, so she overdid it a little, gasping and sputtering. It took him over the edge. She could feel his racing heartbeat in her mouth, feel is penis give that telltale twitch that let her know his orgasm was going to happen NOW. Her lips were tight against his balls, she could feel them pulsing as he succumbed to the pleasure her mouth was giving him. Her entire throat was a cunt for him. Finally she pulled away, thick ropey strands of his come attached to the back of her throat, her tongue and her lips still connected her to his penis.  As advertised, his penis started to soften. “You are going to be sore tomorrow. You can just eat me out or finger me.” She laughed.

“One look at your pussy will get me hard again. I’m sure.”

“As soon as you are hard again Mike, wake me. I want to fuck you again. I want to fuck you all week. For the rest of our lives.”

“Tomorrow I’ll try and tongue-fuck you. I want to get my tongue deeper into your cunt.”

“Fuckdate!”


End file.
